You've Got To Be Shreking Me
by Narwhals69
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Donkey fell in love with Fiona? Well if you have this is the fanfic for you! This story is a captivating tale of how the possibility of that actually happening becomes a reality. Find out what happens and how it happens. How will Shrek react? How will Fiona react? How will Donkey potentially get the girl? Who knows? Read and find out.


You've got to be Shreking me

The dragon had just killed Lord Farquaad. "Finally some relief in the kingdom," said Donkey.

"I know seriously," said Shrek. "

"And what a way to go out too," said Fiona.

They traveled back to the swamp where they could finally get some rest from the long journey they had just experienced trying to deal with that pesky king, Lord Farquaad. He was a very evil man that has attempted to marry the beautiful, Princess Fiona. She was a very pretty princess that had long flowing red hair that was put into a braid down her back and she had stunning blue eyes. All the men in the land wanted her but somehow she ended up with Shrek and donkey. It's a long story but you'll have to watch the movie for that. This story takes place after Lord Farquaad had been killed.

Once upon a time, in the land Far Far Away, Shrek and Fiona had decided to get married. Now this does seem like an unlikely pair because why would a beautiful princess fall in love with a giant ugly ogre? Well you see Fiona has this odd curse that just happens to turn her into an ogre at night. This obviously doesn't bother Shrek because not only is he an ogre, he scored big with a hot princess. Donkey on the other hand was so happy for them that he kept traveling with them, so they think…

Donkey is Shrek's partner in crime when it comes to going on adventures after they had a not so nice greeting in the swamp when they first met. Once they had realized that they were perfect for each other, they became best friends. They were an odd pair but they made it work.

One night while Fiona and Shrek were sleeping, Donkey laid awake tossing and turning. He was angry. Donkey and his dragon girlfriend that he had started dating back on the journey had just broken up due to the fact that donkey couldn't handle a high maintenance dragon that he could barely communicate with. Luckily when he broke up with her she didn't try and eat him but instead just flew away in sadness. Donkey didn't just break up with her for only those two reasons. He had a much bigger reason. He was also in love with princess Fiona.

Ever since he and Shrek had saved Fiona, Donkey had always taken a liking to princess Fiona. He always would cheer her up when she was sad, he would always care for her, and he was always a source of humor for her.

"Why else would she not want me?" thought Donkey. "I could be everything she ever wanted and more."

After about an hour of tossing and turning, Donkey decided that it was time for him to try and win her over before she gets married to Shrek. Shrek and Fiona were set to get married in one week. It was not going to be easy for Donkey to win her over. But these conditions were not about to stop him from going after her. His love for her was too strong.

He spent hours the next day trying to come up with some ideas on how he was going to win her over. He then just decided to just start flirting with her and smooth talking her.

"That always seemed to work on the ladies in the past," he thought.

So after flirting and smooth talking her for a few days, she didn't seem to catch on and just thought he was cute and basically put him in the dreaded friendzone. This was a terrible place where men usually don't ever return. This left Donkey very upset to the point where he ran away for about two days.

One of the days while he was out sobbing and moping because of his lack of success with Fiona, he stumbled across an odd looking tree that was very tall and very wide. It was an odd looking tree with giant branches that stretched so high that they seemed to touch the sky. Donkey decided that he was going to investigate. He searched the tree for a few minutes when all of a sudden a little fairy came out. He was startled by her but was quickly calmed by her voice.

She said, "I can see that you have been struggling with love for a long time now. I can help you be with the woman of your dreams if you want. Your desires are so strong that I am willing to assist you."

Donkey said, "How can you help me? All hope is lost, she is about to marry my best friend and she doesn't even love me."

The fairy said, "Do not fret my little donkey, take this love potion and put it in her sleep the night before the wedding and she will be yours."

Of course that was enough for Donkey and he took the potion and ran back to swamp.

The night before the wedding came and Donkey had seized his moment at the first chance he got. They had prepared dinner and Donkey offered to grab her a drink. While he was getting her a drink, he poured the love potion into her drink and mixed it.

He thought to himself, "I can't believe this is actually going to happen."

Then as Donkey was mixing the drink Shrek walked in and said, "What are you doing to my soon to be wife's drink?"

Donkey quickly replied, "Putting flavor in it to make her really enjoy it! She'll be in LOVE with it."

Shrek believed him.

Shrek took the drink from Donkey and gave it to Fiona. She drank the potion, every last bit of it. While she drank it Donkey stared at her with such evil but happy intent in his eyes. He was finally going to get what he wants. He later plotted that he was going to kill Shrek so that he wouldn't have to deal with him finding out or getting upset because he stole his girl.

Fiona had fallen into a deep sleep from the potion and went right to bed. Donkey had summoned Shrek and told Shrek he wanted to take him to some place and talk and claimed he wanted his last alone time with Shrek before he got married. Shrek obviously agreed and followed Donkey up the side of a huge mountain. After they got to the top, Donkey told Shrek to look over the edge of this cliff that had to be at least several thousand feet in the air.

Shrek looked out and said, "Wow, what a beautiful view. I'm so happy of got a friend like you—."

All of a sudden Donkey pushed him as hard as he could and Shrek fell to the bottom and guts went everywhere to the point where he was unrecognizable.

Donkey was laughing hysterically and said, "Yes! She is finally mine!"

Donkey ran back home and went over to Fiona's bed. She woke up and looked at him. She smiled and said, "I love you and want to be with you forever." Donkey smiled, crawled in bed with her, pulled out a blunt, and smoked some weed. And everyone lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
